Many different types of working implements are attachable to skid steers and other vehicles. Often these working implements are driven by a supply of hydraulic fluid from the vehicle and can include augers, snow blowers, roto-tillers, mowers, etc. Typically, these working implements are attached to the front of the vehicle and centered in front of the vehicle. If an operator wants to direct the working implement to a certain spot, he or she drives the vehicle to that spot and aims the working implement, which is centered in front of the vehicle, at the spot the operator wants to direct the working implement to.
However, in some cases it may be desirable to be able to shift the working implement laterally and extend it beyond either side of the vehicle. For example, an operator of the vehicle may want to pass the working implement under a tree or other obstacle or an operator may find it easier to slowly shift the working implement laterally while the operator continues to drive the vehicle in a forward direction. In other cases, an operator may want to pass the working implement close to an obstacle, such as a building, ditch, etc. without driving the vehicle as close to the obstacle.